


How to unwind, by Draco Malfoy

by AnnaHawk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, Fools in Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Stress Relief, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: Harry comes home angry and stressed after a long day at work and Draco helps him unwind.





	How to unwind, by Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is the very first story I have ever managed to finish writing. I've been an active fanfiction reader for nearly 10 years but I've had some longer and shorter stories in mind for a very long time. I have started so many over the years, but never finished one. I always fall back on reading and not writing... So consider this a small miracle for me. I started writing this back in 2013 and edited and finished it now.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it... please be kind yeah?
> 
> PS: English isn't my first language so if something doesn't make sense, please tell me.  
> PPS: I've proof read it but there still might be typos and such

 

Draco is lounging on the couch in the living room in his dark green silk pyjamas, his head propped up on the arm rest. He is trying to read the "Evening Prophet" and not look at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room for the umpteenth time, when the Floo flares with green flames and admits his grumpy looking boyfriend. Harry Potter doesn’t really like using the Floo, Draco knows, much more preferring to Apparate directly into their home. He must have a lot on in his mind if he flooed in. Still.

“You're late!" Draco states in a flat voice from his place on the couch, looking Harry up and down. Harry usually contacts him if he’s running late. Not this time though and Draco was starting to worry. And now worry is transforming into annoyance, seeing that Harry looks fine.

"So what?” Harry barks at him.

Draco only raises one perfectly trimmed, unimpressed eyebrow at Harry's outburst. Harry heaves a great sigh, his shoulders slumping forward.

“Sorry...” he says, racking a hand through his messy black hair.

“Bad day?" Draco now asks in a softer voice. Harry never talks to him like that, not without a very good reason. Sure, they fight and bicker because this is how they have always done things. But Harry never lashes out at Draco because of his job, so Draco knows something really got to him. Now Draco only wants to sooth him.

"More like bloody frustrating…” Harry starts walking up and down between Draco and the fire place, gesticulating madly. Muscled arms bunching and unbunching in the Auror uniform he’s still wearing. And Draco actually loves seeing him like this, brimming with unshed angry energy, green eyes flashing, breathing quickened: powerful and beautiful. But Harry is talking again and Draco steers his attention back to his words. “Merlin! Sometimes I feel like I'm working with teenagers. We had a difficult case about some pseudo dark wizards blowing up Muggle cars for fun and of course we needed some Obliviators to deal with the Muggles’ memories. One of them got a little pissed of; complaining about us always adding to their workload and how we could have used more stealth while catching them and Michaels from the other Auror team took it very personally and got physical. By the time we cleaned up the whole mess, I hadn’t noticed it was already this late” Harry explains, now really panting at the end of his long rant and annoyed again at his coworkers.

 _Well that was a lot!_ Draco watches him with a fond smile and then holds open his arms for Harry.

“Come here!” he tells the still angry man.

Harry, who was looking into the fire place while finishing his account, looks to Draco and has to smile at the inviting arms. He takes off his outer robes and goes over to Draco. He settles himself between Draco’s parted legs and reclines against him; his right cheekbone touching Draco’s left jaw. Draco wraps an arm around Harry's waist and the other creeps up into the disheveled black hair, massaging the scalp there. Harry loves it when he does that. He sighs contentedly and closes his eyes; one arm lying on top of the one Draco has around his waist and the other one dangling down over the edge of the couch.

“Tell me more about it?" Draco asks in a near whisper, kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry sighs softly but starts talking again:

“Well... Michaels kind of went berserk on the Obliviator. He wanted to hex him but Ron wisely unarmed him quickly...What we didn't expect was Michaels to use his fists instead. The other bloke didn't see him coming… and then they were wrestling right in front of us on the ground. It was a bloody pain to separate them. I had to-“Harry suddenly cuts off for a moan to escape his lips.

Draco had been gently kissing his cheek and jawline while he talked, but just then he licked a wet stripe over the side of Harry's tanned neck that is exposed to him.

“What are you doing?" harry breaths a bit dazed.

“Helping you relax. Now keep telling. What did you have to do to break the two idiots apart?” Draco pushes, grinning against Harry's cheek and breathing in Harry’s delicious earthy fragrance. Harry shivers but complies.

“I used a strong stinging hex on the both of them. _That_ made them stop!" He chuckles at the thought. "Gits! ... Luckily everything else had been taken care of before that otherwise it would have taken the whole night to obliviate the Muggles, sort out the fight **_and_** deal with the reports. The Minister...” Harry stops again with a gasp. "Draco...” he groans deep in his throat.

Draco is now bestowing teasing little bites along Harry’s jaw and neck.

“Hmm?” he inquires as he continues his slow ministrations.

“Do you actually **_want_** to hear what happened?” Harry wants to know, his voice slurring slightly, showing how affected he is.

“Of course I do... as I said... I'm helping you relax." Draco tells him, a smirk in his voice. "Keep going love!”

“... So" Harry clears his throat." Kingsley was furious obviously and- Dracoooo…” he moans, the hand that had been hanging of the couch winds itself in blond locks. Draco has undone Harry’s shirt without him noticing and has the hand that was previously in Harry's hair inside it and is tweaking one of Harry’s nipples.

Draco chuckles at Harry's labored breathing and bites down with a bit more force into the place where neck meets shoulder. Harry gasps in pleasure.

“Fuck what happened! Just keep doing that!" Harry growls.

Draco grins and finishes unbuttoning Harry's shirt when Harry releases the arm around his waist.

The Auror now has his neck completely bared to Draco’s assaulting lips and tongue. His hand is still buried in soft white blond hair as if to keep his lover in place and he tugs instinctively on it. Draco loves it, gasping himself at the pleasure pain. Harry’s other hand is flung over the back of the couch so that Draco has full advantage of his body.

Draco lets the shirt fall open to reveal Harry completely and skims his fingertips from both collarbones to the waistband his trousers. Harry shivers violently in his embrace and utters a low moan.

Draco traces the body on top of him with deliberate slowness, stroking his fingers over each hardened nipple repeatedly and following the lines of the hard muscles that define Harry's taught stomach. Harry is breathing hard and fast, groaning and moaning Draco’s name every now and then.

His hips buck slightly when two of Draco's fingers enter his trousers and caress his hip bone.

“Draaaaay..." Harry's voice is pleading.

Draco’s grin becomes devilish when he shakes his wand out of his wrist-holster. He flicks it once in silence. Harry gasps and then groans slightly put out.

“I’ll let you know that those were one of my favorites.”

“I’ll buy you new ones. And you’ll have to admit that this way is… _easier_.” Draco chuckles into Harry’s neck and resumes his caresses.

Harry just hums in agreement while he closes his eyes. When Draco reaches the top of his pants again, Harry breathes in deeply and seems to hold his breath.

Draco proceeds to unzip the fly in a slow and teasing fashion until Harry's straining erection, which has been pressing angrily against his trousers, finally springs free. Draco grins at Harry's sigh of relief and arousal. It definitely was a _very good_ , even if rather sneaky, idea to vanish Harry’s boxers. Now he has complete access to Harry’s gorgeous body. He pushes the garment down as much as he can, considering their position, so he can have better access to Harry’s dick. He circles his cock loosely and strokes him up and down a few times. Harry exhales slowly and lifts his hips a little at every down stroke to get a bit more friction. Draco’s other hand meanwhile continues its path over Harry’s body, stopping now and then to thumb or tweak a hardened nipple, earning himself a low groan each time.

The hand currently on Harry’s cock now stops the slow stroking and glides down to gently tug at his balls. Harry gasps and moans loudly, getting frustrated by the slow teasing.

“Draco ! I thought you said relaxing and not teasing to no end.”

“You don’t like it?” Draco asked with a smirk, knowing full well how Harry must feel.  

“You know I do but _please_ , I need more!”

 “Your wish is my command” Draco offers graciously and takes Harry back into his hand, but not before conjuring up some lube.

Harry arches into Draco’s hand with relish, his breath punched out of him at the new slick but strong grip.

Draco twists his wrist over the head on every other up stroke, keeping Harry on edge and then tightens or slackens his hold just to drive him mad. Harry grips Draco’s wrist to urge him on, but Draco shakes him off with a tongue clucking and a bite to Harry’s ear lobe, earning a yelp from him. Soon enough though, Draco can feel how Harry is starting to tense, small pleas and curses escaping his now red bitten mouth. “Yes” “please” “fuck” “ Draco” “more”.

Taking mercy on him, Draco tightens his hand and speeds up while crooning encouragements into Harry’s ear. “Circe, you’re so good for me!” “Look at you, so strong and beautiful” “ Mine!” And then Draco is biting down hard on Harry’s neck, hand flying over his cock, and Harry is shouting, gripping Draco’s arms with bruising force, while he comes in thick spurts over his stomach and Draco’s hand.

Harry lies limply on Draco, arms now resting by his sides as much as the couch allows him to and breaths heavily. Draco slowly keeps stroking Harry’s cock until it’s soft again and Harry is pushing his hand away, mumbling about “too much”. Draco releases him and kisses his temple lightly. Harry starts wriggling around, apparently not so comfortable anymore now he came and his body realizes that Draco isn’t the most comfortable surface to lie on for an extended amount of time. What with his long and light physique and jutting hip bones. While he’s drowsily moving around, Harry goes still for a second and then sits up to look at Draco.

Draco grumbles at the change in position. _He_ was comfortable with Harry’s warmth on top of him.

“What about you?” Harry says and Draco notices him looking at his obviously hard cock pushing against his pajama bottoms.

“Oh! Don’t worry, I’m good” Of course he’s hard, who wouldn’t be while watching Harry like this? But he had put his own arousal into the background to focus solely on Harry’s and help him unwind. And he doesn’t mind not coming if Harry can cool down thanks to him. But Harry is staring and smirking at him.

“That doesn’t look that _fine_ to me though” he says, straddling Draco so he’s sitting on his thighs and pulls down the pajamas.

Alright, now that Harry’s looking at him with such hunger, Draco’s cock seems too eager to be ignored anymore. Draco puts his hands on Harry’s thighs and settles back into a slouched princeling position.

“And what do you propose to do to deal with that?” he drawls, voice a bit rough with want.

Harry just grins wolfishly, wandlessly slicks his hand and takes Draco’s dick into his palm. He thumbs the slit with a bit of pressure, just like he knows Draco loves, and Draco’s lips part on a tight groan, eyes closing. The next second, he has Harry’s lips and tongue on his. Draco realizes that they haven’t even kissed until then and melts into it, hands automatically coming up and going into Harry’s hair. Kissing Harry has always been one of his favorite things to do. He kisses like he does everything else he does: with abandon and nothing held back. And Harry apparently doesn’t want him too last (not that he could, no matter how altruistic he meant to be at first) because he’s pulling out all the stops and uses all the tricks he knows that will render Draco completely incoherent with pleasure and the need to come. Draco can feel himself building, fast, like a huge wave is going to come crashing over him. And Harry is still kissing him like nothing else matters. But he now has one hand back in Draco’s hair ( _Oh Circe yes!_ ), tugs once sharply and Draco is gone, the wave crashing, and he is coming hard, his hands now gripping Harry’s shoulders and his moans get muffled by their kisses.

After a while, Draco has to break the kiss to get some much needed air, (funny how overrated oxygen is when in the throes of passion) and pants against Harry’s jaw. When his breathing slows a bit and he opens his eyes and looks down at himself, he notices he made quite a mess over his silk shirt ( _fantastic, that’ll be a pain to get out again_ ) and over Harry’s still exposed, now half hard again, cock. If that wasn’t a sight for sore eyes. His now soft cock agrees with a twitch.

He looks up when he notices Harry moving off of him and sits up so they can sit next to each other for a change and not _on_ each other. Draco casts a quick cleaning spell over them while Harry rests his head against the couch and takes Draco’s hand to tangle their fingers together.

They sit in comfortable silence for a small while, getting back their bearings.

Harry snorts softly:

“I really needed that!”

“Always happy to help” Draco hums fondly, lightly squeezing his hand. 


End file.
